


Scents

by Okami_writez



Series: A Day in the Life of NCP [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crack, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Mates, Omega!ten, Omegaverse, Scenting, alpha!Johnny, angst what angst, just full of uwus and owos, major fluff, soft times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_writez/pseuds/Okami_writez
Summary: Ten just loves the feeling of Johnny scenting him.





	Scents

**Author's Note:**

> Not dead, just school! Lol

"Johnny!!!" Ten whines, opening the door to their shared room.

Johnny looks up from the book he was reading and puts it down, now cross-legged on their bed. The omega pouts as he straddles Johnny's legs and falls completely limp against the alpha, head on his shoulder. "What's wrong baby?" Johnny asks, though he could already tell what had happened.

Ten waited a few seconds before answering. With a whisper he said: "I got scented by someone Johnny! The nerve of some people— I'm a mated man yet this fucking dumb hoe thought it was okay to touch me! I couldn't even do anything because it was part of my cover up but still, why do I always have to get the slut work?...Tell Taeyong I quit!"

Johnny isn't going to lie to himself, of course he's jealous. It's had become a certain habit to be engulfed in that wretched feeling whenever Ten comes home not smelling like himself or the taller. It's frustrating really, Johnny doesn't like people touching his things and Ten is his. Not anyone else's. But it's been happening so much more frequently now, that he just nods and brushes it off like nothing. Ten may or may not be very annoyed when he does so though, anyone could see it in the omega's face.

"Is there anything you want to do?" Johnny asks, with a sly smirk etched into his face.

Ten whines, leaning ever so closer to Johnny's chest, rubbing his nose into his scent gland. Johnny doesn't have to get another signal because he already has his hands on the other's hips, guiding him so they get into a much more comfortable position. It's simple now, all Johnny has to do is basically smother his alpha scents all around Ten and boom! Another happy omega getting absolutely what he wants.

The alpha turns his head, to nose against Ten's cheek. He leaves tiny kisses as he makes his way down the other's neck, all the way to his scent glad. The smell radiating off of him just makes Johnny go week in the knees, he loves it that much. It's intoxicating, Johnny should say, Ten's scent to him is like heaven on earth. No one else in the world could top this, it's godly, it needs to be worshiped, which Johnny gladly obliges.

He licks a slow yet long strip up against Ten's neck, him emitting a soft moan which gets muffled by the hood of Johnny's sweater. Ten wraps his arms around the other's neck, pulling himself closer if that's even possible. He just loves when Johnny scents him. It's so alluring and sweets and quiet frankly, very fucking sexy. Maybe that's why he keeps agreeing to these kinds of jobs, the very... hands on ones at least.

"J-Johnny.... alpha," the omega moans, biting onto the hood his hands are so eagerly gripping onto.

"Shhh baby, don't worry, I'll take care of you." A meek whisper that sends shivers down Ten's spine.

Damn you Johnny and your sexiness.

The alpha quickly moves from Ten's neck, down to his collarbone, mouthing little hickeys on his skin. They are definitely going to bruise, but that's okay, Ten doesn't mind, nor will he ever if it's Johnny and only Johnny. When he's done with his work, Johnny pulls away slightly to look at the omega. Ten seems dazed and maybe a little tired. He has a few tiny hickeys scattered across his neck and collarbone, all thanks to his one and only alpha. Johnny thinks he's done a good enough job, so he pulls the omega off his lap and into the sheets.

Ten wants to protest, but suddenly exhaustion hits him like a truck and now all he wants is a good long nap. He pulls the covers over himself and snuggles into Johnny's pillow, relishing the musky sweet scent of his alpha. 

As for Johnny, before he climbs into bed to join Ten in his nap, he takes out his phone to snap a few cute pictures that he will most definitely set as his wallpaper. Maybe he should just make a slide show on his phone and watch it forever. Then again, that sounds mildly creepy to do so, so that's a no go on his part. Anyway, after a few more pictures and a groan from the other, Johnny finally resides in their shared bed with Ten snuggled up to his chest once more.

"Care to tell me why you like me scenting you so much?" Johnny says through a chuckle, swiping his hand through the other's hair.

Ten rubs his forehead into Johnny's chest in an embarrassed manor, why must this alpha be so confident in himself. "I don't know, it's just that— maybe because I like you scenting me okay? You don't do it very often so these moments are the only chances I get. I'm also too afraid to ask..."

"Ten? As in Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul? Is afraid to ask something of his alpha? That's quite new. You've always had the guts to tell me what you want without any embarrassment, so why is scenting any different?"

"I don't know..." Ten is glad Johnny can't see him right now, he would've gotten more mixed reactions from the elder, most likely in a teasing aspect. "It's just that... scenting is so intimate and domestic, I'm just not used to it I guess? I mean, we're always the outgoing couple, the couple who does the crazy shit, no one would have guessed us as being so soft for each other."

"Touché, but y'know babe, you can always just ask for me to scent you or cuddle with you. People may think that, but doesn't mean we actually are what people assume. In my opinion, I may or may not like soft Ten rather than bitchy Ten."

"Did you just call me bitchy asshole?" Ten punches the alpha's chest, but the small tint of pink in his cheeks says otherwise.

Johnny laughs, "I'm sorry, did I offend the great diva named Ten?"

Ten rolls his eyes. "Just shut up and cuddling with me you asshole."

And this time, Johnny actually listens to what Ten has said, wrapping his broad arms around the waist of his omega, pulling him close. This position they're in makes Ten's heart swoon, oh how he loves a cuddly giant, more specifically his cuddly giant.

Ten would never trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to write nextttt, but I feel bad cuz I left y’all waiting for so long :( ams very sorry
> 
> Anyway, idk when I’ll be putting another one of these out but it’ll most likely be Yuwin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are well appreciated


End file.
